As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful computing devices have become available. For example, computing devices are increasingly adding features such as speech recognition. Speech can be an effective way for a user to communicate with a computing device, and speech controlled applications are being developed, such as speech-controlled digital personal assistants.
A digital personal assistant can be used to perform tasks or services for an individual. For example, the digital personal assistant can be a software module running on a mobile device or a desktop computer. Examples of tasks and services that can be performed by the digital personal assistant can include retrieving weather conditions and forecasts, sports scores, traffic directions and conditions, local and/or national news stories, and stock prices; managing a user's schedule by creating new schedule entries, and reminding the user of upcoming events; and storing and retrieving reminders.
However, it is likely that the digital personal assistant cannot perform every task that a user may want to have performed. Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to speech-controlled digital personal assistants.